A Race Like No Other
by RIKOREN
Summary: Natasa Dragomir Ozera is a Dhampir. The last name gave it away. She shouldn't be. Join her and her parents and guardians as they try to unravel this mystery while Natasa has school things to worry about. And a hot older Moroi she's pining for, the teacher of her Art Class: Adrian Ivashkov.


**_A/N: Do not like the pairings or plot, don't read or put nasty comments please._**

**_Disclaimer: All is owned by Richelle Mead, even though I wish I could say myself ;(_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**A BAD TIME TO KICK.**_

* * *

'Son of a bitch! Owwww!" I screamed as my foot collected with a tree stump. This was too embarrasing to even comprehend.

"Natasa! Don't you dare use that language in front of me!" My mother scolded me. Damn. Even more embarrassed now.

"Sorry Mum!" I said and I turned around, my cheeks pink, looking at my mother with big eyes.

Queen Vasilisa Dragomir.

I'm Natasa Dragomir Ozera. Weird thing is: I'm a dhampir. Now, I don't get it either. It scares the shit out of me too. Literally!

"Leave her alone, Liss. My daughter is just expressing herself in the Ozera way." My Dad said from behind me, pulling me into a big hug.

"Oh shut up Christian. I don't want my daughter saying 'bitch' when she's only sixteen!" My Mum put her hands on her hips, her jade eyes blazing at us while her perfect blonde hair whirled around her from the wind.

"Dad...your crushing my windpipe...I can't breathe.." I gasped, desperately trying to bring sweet oxygen into my starving lungs.

"Oh shit! Sorry baby girl!" Dad loosened his grip and I gasped in air, falling against my Dad as I panted.

* * *

After a few more minutes of banter and me sticking up for Dad, we went inside.

"Mum, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked her in my whiny voice. This always got her to cave in.

"YES!" She yelled at me, seeming exasperated. She should be. I hounded her all week.

I let my head fall in defeat, my long black hair like a curtain around my face as I walked to bedroom and slammed the door shut. There. Let her stew in my misery and I'll be heading home in no time. The thought brought a big smile to my face. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, opening my senses to everything around me. I could hear a bird singing from a few miles away, the heavy footsteps of guardians patrolling the mansion and a rustling beneath my bed.

My eyes snapped open in alert. In no time at all, my body had vaulted off the bed, I grabbed whatever was underneath and hauled the heavy thing out, before it could get up, I ripped the sheet off of the human bundle. It could be a Strigoi. I grabbed my stake from the floor and I turned the Strigoi to its back and I lifted the stake in the air. Then I froze.

"ROSE?!" I yelled incredulously. The exotic woman grinned from underneath me.

"Good girl. You almost killed me there." Mum's personal guardian. She was really beautiful. my Mum is gorgeous, but then all Moroi are. This particular guardian is just too amazing for words.

I got off of Rose and helped her up. "How's Uncle Dimka?" I asked. I always referred to Dad's guardian and Rose's boyfriend as 'Uncle Dimka'. He was basically like family to me anyway, Rose is my godmother but she hates being called Auntie, so I just stuck with Rose.

"Dimitri's good. I can't find him anywhere. He's probably getting the training sessions for the dhampirs.

"Uncle Dimka is training us for class?" I asked again, shocked to my very core.

"Yep!' Rose said, happy at my shock which is so unfair. "Me too. We're going to be extra tough on you, because your a special case." She winked one dark eye at me and started for the door.

"WHAT!? NO FAIR!" I screamed.

"Goodnight, goddaughter. Sweet dreams." Rose walked out and closed the door.

I fell on the bed and had a small tantrum. I say small because I was asleep in under five seconds.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I know it's a bit fast paced but I wanted to get this done and I did! Woohoo! _**

**_Now, next chapter will be soon, though I don't know how soon._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_RIKOREN :)_**


End file.
